eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:True Route Detailed Walkthrough (P6)
An Unexpected Betrayal (Enonnoze Kingdom) 'A Knight's Plea' Just when you were thinking of getting back and spending some quality time with Ms Dark Elf, Rizeru informs you that the Enonnoze Kingdom has declared war on you, and you are forced to battle 7 units, including Li Anes. There is nothing particularly difficult about defeating this underleveled group with 10 units, especially considering 3 of the 7 are physical element swordsmen, which are about as easy as opponents get. After the battle, you find a rather dejected looking Li Anes, who does not seem to be in the mood to answer your questions. You are given 2 options. The first option nets you a magic circle H scene with Li Anes. Again, tempting, but since we are playing the true route, save and collect the scene if you want, then choose "Treat the Hero Warmly" (英雄を手厚く扱う). Meanwhile, in Fortguard Sacred Royal Palace, Faith blackmails and gains control of Queen Marugiretta. And back in your castle, Li Anes expains the situation in Enonnoze and begs you to save the queen. 'Saving the Queen' Now that we have a new objective, it is time to play that knight in shiny armor. When it comes to your turn, depending on how fast you were at conquering Zafhan, they may or may not have conquered Ius Highway and Gau Length Castle Fort from Enonnoze for you. Regardless, what you need to do is to now man your 2 territory border with Enonnoze so that they don't take your territories on their turn. Use the option in the red circle to teleport a unit group to Gau Length Castle Fort if you have control of it, or move the unit group that conquered Capital Harenlarma to the The Large Marshland of Twilight otherwise. Use the option in the blue square to create a barrier over Ius Highway or Woods in Deathdemon to prevent Enonnoze from capturing it on their turn. Meanwhile, Arufimia makes best use of her time under house arrest by... sleeping. 'Gau Length Castle Fort' Our first step to raping rescuing Queen Marugiretta is to invade Gau Length Castle Fort. While it looks fortified, the defenders can easily be lured outside the walls, making this battle cakewake. You may encounter Faith here. He has a special move that causes your units near him to lose their formations temporarily, but is otherwise a pushover. Meanwhile, Neneka plays with children and Arufimia decides to join you as a companion after getting tired of sleeping. '''- Sidetrack - Taming a Dragon (Ea Shiaru) -' At about this time we need to seriously plan to defeat Dragon Girl (Ea Shiaru). The key to doing so (on first playthrough on hard mode) is '''powerleveling' Weiss. If you have followed the walkthrough and built 3 Monster Capture Buildings (魔物捕獲所) in Capital Harenlarma, along with any already in Centakus (in the case of the screenshot, 2) you should be able to do a large number of monster capture quests each week. This is important, as the repeatable war games provided by the castle are not sufficient to quickly level Weiss and all main characters in hard mode without enemy level caps. The reason we need to level quickly is because for each week that passes, enemies get stronger. Furthermore, a level gained by an enemy is superior to a level that you gain. Eventually, if we take too long, we will find most of our physical attack type units below level 30 to be utterly useless as enemy physical attack and defence ratings and maximum life values far surpass our own. In the case of Ea Shiaru, her universal element only takes 70% damage from Weiss while she can still deal Weiss full damage, which further widens the disparity between the power she gains when she levels compared to Weiss. So go ahead and equip Weiss with Maruwen's Collar (マルウェンの首輪) and get grinding. Have Weiss solo missions if possible, as leveling him is first priority so we can defeat Ea Shiaru and advance the story as fast as possible. I prefer to make 2 more Maruwen's Collar so it is possible to equip it on all units in any one battle. For more tips on how to defeat Ea Shiaru, refer to the FAQ.